total_drama_cruiseberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruisin' for a Bruisin'
.*Scene opens up with Chris standing on a dock, behind the dock is shown to be a carnival, and in front of the dock is water* Chris: Hello and welcome to Total Drama Cruise! This season I though I'd easen up on the contestants by taking them on a five-star cruise. However, things will be mostly the same. We will have challenges that are on the cruise ship, challenges at destinations, and maybe some challenges in the water! Who knows? This season, we're starting things out with 4 teams, which will make things a little different. This number of teams probably won't last long but in the meanwhile there will be 3 challenges per episode, For an example, let's say we have teams A,B,C, and D. A competes against B, and C competes against D. The winning teams from those rounds get a reward, and the losing teams have to compete against eachother, where the losing team of that round will be up for elimination. If a contestant is eliminated, they will go down the Water Slide of Shame into the Lifeboat of Losers. We have 20 fan favorites to meet, so why don't we get started? .*A bus approaches behind Chris, and he walks over to it* Chris: Returning from our Revenge cast, we have Dawn, The Moonchild! Dawn: Hello Chris, your aura tells me you are quite excited for this season. Chris: Er...yeah, I am. Also welcome back Mary Sue Zoey! Zoey: Hello everybody! Great to be back. Hi Dawn. *offers dawn a handshake* Dawn: We were just on that bus together for 2 hours, in case you didn't notice. Chris: Here comes Meddling Mike! Mike: Hey Chris, what do you have in store for this season? Chris: Oh you'll find out boy. Ladies and gentlemen, Large and in Charge Brick! Brick: Nice to be back for another season sir. *salutes* Chris: Farmer Boy Scott! Scott: Ha, you're all gonna lose to me this season. Zoey: Hey Chris, I didn't notice you were giving people nicknames until now. What was mi- Chris: Now onto the cast of our newest season, Pahkitew Island! Please give a round of applause for our EVIL genius, Max! Max: I hope you are all prepared for the EVIL I am going to unleash on you! Chris: Next we have Songbird Ella! Ella: It's nice to be back, and to have a straightened back! Chris: Welcome back Athletic Sky! Sky: *jumps out of the bus and does a cartwheel* I'm getting the money this season. Zoey: Woah, I'm the one with the athletic abilities. Sky: No, you just happen to have those appear randomly to help you win challenges. Zoey: Grrr Sky: Grrr Chris: Okay, moving on.Next is- Dave: *runs out of bus* Me! Chris: No, it's not you Dave. As a matter of fact, you're not even in this season. *pushes dave back in the bus* Take him home guys. It's Outback Girl, Jasmine! Jasmine: Allo everyone, ready for another season? Chris: Finally, we have eleven more contestants from our first season. Welcome back Surfer Girl Bridgette! Bridgette: Hello guys! Chris: C.I.T. Courtney! Courtney: I'm winning this season! And if I don't, I'M CALLING MAH LAWYERS! Chris: Dumb Blonde Lindsay! Lindsay: Uh, I heard that we're going on a crouton this season. Is that right? Chris: Queen Bee Heather! Heather: You are all going down. Chris: Accident Prone Jock, Tyler! Tyler: *tries to do a cartwheel like sky did, but falls on his face* Hi... Chris: Kind-hearted Brickhouse DJ! DJ: Hello! Chris: Soft Delinquent, Duncan! Duncan: Hey Chris, I'm...not...SOFT! Chris: Sarcastic Schemer, Noah! Noah: Oh hello. You won't believe how OVERJOYED I am to be here. Chris: Self Proclaimed Ladies Man, Cody! Cody: Finally, a season without Sierra! Chris: Heartbreaker Gwen! Gwen: That's my nickname? Heartbreaker? I'm not trying to be mean to anyone! Of course Duncan, Courtney, and Cody are here...well at least- Chris: Finally, our last contestant...Cool Guy Trent! Trent: Hey everyone. What's up? Gwen: I had...to say something. How did I not notice him on the bus? Lindsay: But Trent isn't a fan flavor! Chris: I wanted to have even genders for this season, and Trent may not be a fan favorite, but why not add a little more drama this season? *the bus takes off, and the cruise ship arrives* It looks like you all arrived just in time, because the cruise ship has just showed up. Chef: All aboard! .*The contestants run onto the cruise ship* Chris: Let's make the teams, shall we? Dawn, DJ, Max, Ella, and Jasmine. You are the Wet Beavers! Noah, Tyler, Sky, Zoey, and Bridgette. You are the Leafy Ferrets! Brick, Heather, Lindsay, Mike, and Scott. You are the Dirty Swans! Finally, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Trent and...Gwen! You are the Love Pentagons! Gwen: What? No...you're kidding right? Chris: I am not kidding. Quickly everybody, let's do a challenge. You need to run from one end of the boat to the other. If you touch one of the several towels on the deck, you are out of the challenge. The first teams are the Wet Beavers versus the Love Pentagons. Ready...set...go. .*The ten run off* DJ: I am gonna win this! Gwen: No way! *runs past DJ* Trent: Hey Gwen, wait up! *runs to Gwen* Gwen: *runs faster* Cody: Hey Gwen. Gwen: *keeps running* Duncan: Gwen!!! Gwen!!! Courtney: I'm faster than you Gwen! *runs up to Gwen* Gwen: UGH!!! Get away from me! *reaches one end of the boat* Dawn: *trips on a towel* DJ: *passes gwen* Looks like I'm winning this Gwen! *Trips on a towel* Aw, man. Gwen: *gets to the other end* I win! Chris: The Love Pentagons are safe from tonight's elimination! Next up, the Leafy Ferrets against the Dirty Swans. Go! .*They all run off* Scott: Ha, I do this kind of thing every day when chasing the pigs. *is knocked into by sky and zoey* Ow! Sky: You think you're so good Zoey? *does a frontflip over a towel* Zoey: Yeah, I do. *rolls under a low hanging ceiling* Sky: Ha! That's the life jacket storage! Zoey: *falls into a whole bunch of lifejackets* Nuts! Sky: *gets to the other end* Brick: Hey Sky, sorry to break you lead, but this is a job for the large and in charge! Sky: I don't think so. *jumps off of brick* Brick: Hey! Sky: *reaches the end* My team is safe now, right? Chris: Yes, yes they are. Pentagons and Ferrets, I'll explain your reward later. Now for the elimination challenge. This requires teamwork! Complete this 200 piece puzzle! Lindsay: How about a 50 piece puzzle? Those ones are good. Chris: Come on, I'm being easy on you. Max: *is speaking to puzzle piece* Hello evil minion, you will show me where you go. *nothing happens* ARGH! *throws the piece* Brick: Mike, Lindsay, Scott, Heather. Here's how we will do the challenge. I'll do the middle, Scott, you do the top left corner. Mike you do the bottom right corner. Heather you do the top right corner, and Lindsay, do the bottom left corner. Ella: Oh, nooooo! They aren't just gonna beat us, but also put on a showwww! Jasmine: No Ella, we can still do this. We just gotta- Chris: And The Dirty Swans win! Jasmine: No! Chris: As for the rest of you, meet me tonight at the lifejacket ceremony. Before you do that, here are some fancy chocolates for the winning teams to indulge in tonight. *gives each member of the winning teams a box of chocolates* I have a room for all of you! 8 rooms, two for each team, guys on one side, girls on the other. *gives everybody a room card* Now go hang out, explore the boat, or find your rooms. Just be here tonight at 9:00, Beavers. LATER Bridgette: Let's see, my room card says 502...502...*sees the 502 room* Oh! 502! *opens the door* Sky: You're just a bland Mary Sue Zoey! You're only purpose on this show is to be with Mike! Zoey: That's not true you copycat! Mike isn't even on my team this time. Sky: You still don't have a personality. Zoey: I'LL SHOW YOU PERSONALITY!!! *lunges at sky* Bridgette: Woah! *runs in between them* Don't fight, okay? If we want to win this season we need to work as a team, not fight like rivals! Sky: Alright... Zoey: Fine, but if Sky says one more thing about me being a Mary Sue I'm gonna- Bridgette: You're going to nothing! Now stop fighting and watch some TV, okay? *turns on the tv* So...what do you want to watch? .*Sky and Zoey glare at eachother, and then look at Bridgette* Sky: I want to watch Parks and Recreation! Zoey: I want to watch Shark Tank! Sky: Parks and Recreation! Zoey: Shark Tank! Sky: PARKS AND RECREATION!!! Zoey: SHARK TANK!!! Bridgette: *sighs* .*at the elimination ceremony, the Wet Beavers are sitting on the bleachers* Chris: Hello Wet Beavers, and welcome to the season's first elimination ceremony. Man, you're not really off to a good start, are you? Jasmine: At least we tried! Chris: True, you tried...but you failed. All of the votes are in and let's see who is going home. Lifejackets go to...Ella, Jasmine, and Dawn. *throws them life jackets* DJ and Max, you are the bottom two. Max, you let your imagination make you angry, which scattered the team's puzzle pieces. DJ, your arrogance cost your team the reward, and it also cost your back. The final lifejacket goes to..... DJ: *is worried* Max: *smirking* Chris: ...........Max! *tosses max a lifejacket* Sorry, DJ. Looks like it's the waterslide for you. DJ: That's alright, it was fun. *walks to the waterslide* Wait, did you say waterslide? I ha- Chris: Yep I did. *kicks dj down the waterslide* DJ: AHHHHHHHH!!!! Chris: One down and nineteen to go. What will happen next time on...TOTAL...DRAMA...CRUUUUIIISSSEEE!!! DJ: My leg... ----